Future Glimpse
by dgeo98
Summary: Clark get's an unexpected visitor from his future.
1. Chapter 1 Explanation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** This story does not follow the series.

* * *

A FUTURE GLIMPSE

They appeared out of seemingly nothing. The man was on a mission, he had to leave his young charge with the proper supervision while he was stuck here. The biggest threat was the revelation of too much information that was unnecessary and possibly dangerous. He had to get his young companion to the people he hoped to entrust him to and hope for the best.

The Kent's arrived at their farm and noticed a man standing by their door.

"Can we help you?" asked Jonathan

"Yes indeed you may." answered the man

"What can we do for you?" asked Martha

"May we speak inside? I don't want to take a chance of someone overhearing our conversation." said the man

"What is this about?" asked Jonathan

"It's about your son Clark."

"What about me?" asked Clark

"Really this should not be discussed outside."

"Look mister you came here and want to talk about Clark know were not going anywhere until you tell us what you want!" said Jonathan

"Fine it really should be said in private but if you insist."

"I insist."

"Your son has powers." said the man

"What are you talking about?" asked Jonathan

"Really Mr. Kent let's not pretend I don't know what I'm talking about. I know you found him years ago after the meteor shower."

"Let's go inside Dad." said Clark

"I think we should." said Martha

They all went inside. Clark was wondering who the man was and how he knew about him. Martha and Jonathan were wondering if their worst fear had come true and someone was here to take Clark away.

"First let me say that I'm not here to harm any of you."

"Then why are you here? And how do you know about Clark?" asked Martha concerned.

"I'm here because I need your help. For your last question history and Clark have told me about him."

"What?" asked Jonathan

"Let me start at the beginning."

The Kent's listened attentively has the man told his story. After what seemed like an eternity he finished.

"You actually expect us to believe that you're from the future?" asked Jonathan shocked.

"Yes."

"Look mister quit pulling our chains your lying." said Jonathan

"Mr. Kent you have a son that has powers that you can't understand and you won't even accept the notion that time travel is possible?"

"Jonathan he's right. I mean Clark is special and maybe just maybe he's telling us the truth." said Martha quietly.

"No Martha what he's saying is not possible."

"Just like it's not possible for me to have powers and not possible to have found me after the meteor shower?" asked Clark concerned as to what this man wanted.

"Let's say we believe you. What do you want with us?" asked Jonathan

"I have a small problem."

"What kind of problem?" asked Jonathan irritated.

"I have a companion that is traveling with me because he can not go home. I need to keep him somewhere safe."

"Wait a minute you want to leave your companion here with us?" asked Jonathan

"Yes."

"Why can't he go home?" asked Martha.

"He's from the future. He's been exposed to a substance that makes it impossible for him to go through the time vortex."

"What?" asked Clark astonished.

"He's been exposed to something that will kill him if he tries to go home. He needs a safe place to stay while I try to find a way to send him home."

"Why here?" asked Jonathan

"He's from the future and given that you have a son with powers I figured that you would be more than likely to take him."

"How can we be sure that he's not caring a deadly disease? Because you said that he's been exposed to something that can kill him." asked Clark

"The substance that he's been exposed to is activated when he tries to go through the vortex not before so there's no danger to anyone."

"How can we believe you?" asked Martha

"How can you not my dear lady? I'm telling you the truth ask me anything until you're convinced."

They spent the next hour or so questioning the man. He seemed to know a lot about them and about Clark. He knew things that nobody else knew. They had no choice but to believe him and accept to watch over his companion.

"Fine bring your companion he may stay here while you find a way to send him home." said Jonathan still not sure if this was a good idea.

"Good I knew you'd agree. But first there are some rules that need to be followed."

"Rules! We are doing you a favor and there's rules attached!" yelled Jonathan

"Jonathan please." pleaded Martha.

"What type of rules?" asked Clark beginning to get annoyed about this man and his secrets.

"First you may not ask my companion anything personal about his life, and do not ask him about the future."

"No problem," said Clark.

"Who is he?" asked Martha

"His name is Sam."

"So this Sam is from the future, huh, when exactly is he from and does he have family here in Smallville?" asked Jonathan.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. Like I said he's from the future and revealing too much information can be dangerous. Things in this time need to be as normal as possible. Sam's presence shouldn't interfere with anything."

"Fine, go get our new guest," said Jonathan.

Mr. Wells had left the farm he'd gone into town to pick up his companion. Clark wondered about this person named Sam and how having another person around was going to affect them all. Jonathan was wondering if this Sam was dangerous. Martha was wondering what he was going to be like and how long would he stay. Mr. Wells finally arrived with his companion and nobody in the Kent family was prepared for who Sam was.

* * *

_...tell me what you think...review...thanks..._


	2. Chapter 2 Sam

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing only the characters of my imagination.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"That's Sam?" asked Jonathan

"Yes." said Mr. Wells

The Kent's all looked down at the little boy that was standing next to

Mr. Wells.

"You got to be kidding me." said Jonathan

"How old is he?" asked Martha

"He's nine."

The Kent's were all sitting in the kitchen They had all come in after the initial shock that the person that would be staying with them was a nine year old child. Mr. Wells and the child had remained outside. They were talking and the Kent's could hear every word of their conversation.

"What did you tell them about me?" asked Sam

"The truth." said Mr. Wells

"They know who I am?"

"No, we discussed this already Sam. They know what they need to know nothing else."

"Can I tell them?"

"No you keep quiet. If you reveal anything about the future it could cause a catastrophe."

"That's deep."

"Yes now Sam make sure you don't reveal anything to the Kent's especially to Clark. If he was to find out your real identity there's no telling how it might affect him."

"You mean I can't tell him that I'm his son."

"No they must not know your true identity. Sam this is very serious. You may not interfere in Clark's life."

"Even if he's doing something totally stupid."

"Yes. In order for Clark to become the man he is he needs to be the boy first."

"You take the fun out of being from the future and knowing what's going to happen to everyone."

"Samuel you especially may not use your powers while you're here."

"No fair, I want to use them."

"You also may not interfere with Clark's powers. I know you know how to control your powers and how they work but the Clark of this time is barely learning about his and he needs to live and learn. Do you understand?"

"What your saying is that I'm stuck here and I can't tell Clark or anyone else that I'm his son or that I have powers. I also can't use my powers and can't interfere in anything because it might ruin the future. Basically your saying that I'm going to be bored to death while I'm here."

"Yes."

"I can't even tell him about kryptonite?"

"No, he must find that out on his own. He already knows that the meteor rocks make him weak, he'll figures out the rest on his own without your help. Your protected from the green kryptonite by the black kryptonite that you wear around your neck. Clark will find all these things out in due time like he should."

"Can I talk about my Mom?"

"No Sam your mother and her identity are off limits do you understand?"

"Yes."

The Kent's were all in shock over what they had heard. Clark couldn't believe it the boy was his son from the future and he had powers like him.

"I know you heard me and Sam talking." said Mr. Wells as he walked into the kitchen.

"Is he really Clark's son?" asked Martha

"Yes Mrs. Kent he is. Now you know why I have to leave him here. He will be in good hands and I promised his parents that I would leave him with you."

"His parents?" asked Clark

"Yes Clark his parents. You and your wife."

"That sounds so strange. Thinking of Clark and his wife." said Martha

"Strange is knowing that the child outside is our future grandchild." said Jonathan sarcastically.

"I know this situation is going to be awkward especially for you Clark here you are sixteen years old and you have your nine year old son living with you. It's going to be strange I know that but he must not know that you know who he is."

"Why not?" asked Clark

"He's a child and if he finds out that you know he might be careless and let something slip."

"Fine he won't know that we know he's Clark's son." said Jonathan

* * *

...will the Kents be able to resist telling Sam that they know who he is? or will Sam accidently slip?...will see...


	3. Chapter 3 Insecurities

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**A/N:** This chapter deals with Sam and his insecurities.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

At dinner the Kent's could do nothing but stare at the child. Clark was wondering what kind of father he was and who he had married. But he knew that there could be no nobody for him other than Lana. He was certain that Lana was his wife and Sam's mother. Jonathan kept looking at the child and realized that his son had managed to lead a normal life after all. That had always been something he had worried about, whether or not Clark would be able to marry and have children. But it appeared that he had. Martha was looking at Clark and Sam, the resemblance was uncanny. Sam looked just like Clark, if she didn't know any better she could of sworn it was Clark as a child. But there was something else in Sam that she couldn't put her finger on, he looked like Clark but he had a sparkle in his eye that told her he had a knack for getting into trouble.

Martha had prepared the spare bedroom for Sam. It was right next to Clark and she figured that it might make Sam feel better to know that Clark was close by. Clark had gone outside to his fortress of solitude to think about the days events. Jonathan was watching television with Sam.

"Where's Clark?" asked Sam

"He's outside." answered Jonathan

"Do you think he'd mind if I joined him?"

"I don't see why he would."

Sam went out the door and headed towards the barn. Clark herd someone walking up the steps.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam

"Looking at stars." answered Clark turning around to face him.

"Me and my dad look at the stars at night sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Do you like looking at the stars with your dad?"

"Yes but we don't do it as much anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because my mom just had a baby and he needs to help her. He doesn't have time to be star gazing anymore."

"You sound disappointed."

"He said he would always have time for me but he lied. Since the baby came he never has time."

"I'm sure he tries." said Jonathan who had just walked in.

"No he's always gone."

"I'm sure your dad wants to spend time with you but he can't." said Jonathan

"No he doesn't. The other day I asked him to help me with my school project and he said he had some reports to check but then my mom came and asked him to watch the baby while she took a bath. He had time for the baby but not for me. They don't want me anymore."

Jonathan and Clark's gazes met, neither one new what to say. Luckily Martha who was looking for them had overheard there conversation.

"Sam I'm sure your parents want you and love you very much." said Martha

"No they don't. My mom is always telling me to be quiet because the baby is asleep, to turn the T.V. down because of the baby. It's always Sam do this and Sam don't do that. I hate them and that dumb baby!"

"You don't hate your parents or the baby sweetie what you are is jealous of the new baby." said Martha

"No I'm not"

"yes you are Sam. It's perfectly normal for you to be jealous."

" no I am not."

"when you really think about it, it is perfectly normal for you to be suffering from some jealousy." Said Martha.

"you think you know everything don't you! Well let me tell you, you don't."

Jonathan and Clark looked at each other. Then they both turned to look at Martha. Martha turned and looked at Sam. Sam was looking at all of them. Martha could tell that Sam was angry so she decided to drop it.

"Tell me Sam do you live in Kansas?" Asked Martha.

"why do you want to know?" Asked Sam.

" I just want to know."

"Mr. Wells said I shouldn't talk about my family or where I live."

"It's just a simple question Sam." Said Jonathan.

"I know but Mr. Wells said that it could harm the future if I talked about my family." Said Sam.

"I don't think the future could be harmed by you telling us where you live." Said Martha.

"I don't think It would harm anything if you told us where you live." Said Clark agreeing with his mother.

"Maybe it won't but later on you'll want to know something else and then something else and it will never stop." Said Sam.

"We promise we won't ask anything else." Said Martha.

" That's what you say right now." Said Sam.

" You win, you don't have to tell us anything." Said Jonathan.

" It's not about winning but about not giving anything away because It could hurt your future and my future. I know that Mr. Wells explained it all to you. Just because I am a little kid doesn't mean that I'm going to let you trick me into giving anything away." Said Sam.

"we're not trying to trick you Sam." Said Martha.

"I know but don't ask me anything again. It's going to be hard enough for me to keep quiet without being tempted to give anything away." Said Sam.

" OK Sam we won't ask you anything so that you're not tempted to give anything away." Said Clark.

"I think it's time that we all had back." Said Martha.

"You're right Martha its late we should turn in for the night tomorrow will be a new day." Said Jonathan.

* * *

...sorry to just stop it like this, kind of dull ending... 


	4. Chapter 4 A Day With Sam

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** This chapter gives a small glimpse into what having Sam in the Kent household might be like.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jonathan, Martha, Clark and Sam all headed towards the house. Martha showed Sam the room that he would be occupying. Clark headed into his room and got ready for bed. Clark laid in his bed and wondered about Sam and what it would be like to have him living with them even if It was for a short time. Clark was a little concerned because It seemed that Sam wasn't too happy with his life. He wondered if he had done anything to make Sam feel this way or rather his future self. Although his mother had said that Sam was jealous of the new baby, Clark couldn't help but wonder if Sam was really miserable or just jealous. He hoped that he was a good father. Maybe tomorrow he could get Sam to talk a little more about his father.

Sam was laying on the bed wondering what was going to happen to him. How long could he stay here without giving anything away? How long could he last without using his powers? That would probably be the hardest thing for him because he had never gone more than a day without using his powers. Could he really withstand not using them? Maybe he should tell Clark that he also has powers like him. But Mr. Wells was pretty clear when he said that he couldn't use them. He said something about it not been a good idea for anybody to know who he really was. The next couple weeks were going to be hard for him. That is how long Mr. Wells said that it would take for him to find a way to send him home. Well tomorrow was a new day and he was going to make sure that he did he give anything away no matter what it took.

"Good morning Sam did you sleep well?" Asked Martha has Sam came down stairs the next morning.

"yes."

"Do you like pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yes I do."

"Well I just happen to have some for you."

"Where is everyone else?"

"You just missed Jonathan and Clark left for school about half an hour ago. You kind of slept in. But that's OK because you are our guest and you're entitled to get up at any time that you want."

"My mom never lets me sleep in even when I am on vacation because her and my dad have to get up to go to work and take me and my two sisters to the day-care."

"I thought that you only had one sister."

"No I have two sisters."

"But didn't say that your mom just had a baby?"

"She did but I all ready had another sister."

"So that means that now you have two sisters."

"Yes but I was hoping that it would be a baby boy not a little girl but we got a girl anyway."

" Aren't you happy with your new baby sister?"

"I guess so but I wish you would have been a boy because I already had a sister I didn't need another one. My dad says that I should be happy that I have two sisters because that means that I get to be the big brother."

"He's right you should be happy you get to teach them everything you know and they will always look up to you. You will always be somebody's older brother that is something that not many people can say."

"I guess so but why did it have to be two girls and not to boys? It even would've been OK if it was one boy and one girl. But no it had to be two girls."

Martha and Sam spent the morning picking up around the house. Later in the day Martha took Sam exploring around the farm. They ran Into Jonathan who was working In the barn. Jonathan looked up at them as they entered the barn.

"What have you two been up to all day?" asked Jonathan

"Oh nothing much." said Martha

"Are you enjoying yourself Sam?" asked Jonathan

"Yes if you can call cleanup the house and walk around the farm fun." Said Sam

"I thought you enjoyed yourself Sam." Said Martha

" I did but it was work not something that can be considered fun."

"I see." Said Martha

"Well what would you say about staying here with me in the barn to help me?" Asked Jonathan

"That sounds like work also." Said Sam

"Well work is what we do every day and I'm sorry if you find it boring but that's what we do here." Said Jonathan

"I know but I thought that it would be more fun." Said Sam

"Tell you what Sam I need to go into town why don't you come with me maybe you'll have more fun." Said Martha

" I guess I should maybe I'll see people I know."

"Hi mom how was your day?" asked Clark as he swung his backpack onto the kitchen counter.

" Interesting." answered Martha

"What do you mean?"

"I spent the day with Sam. We went into town to pick up some things and well let's just say nobody we bumped into is ever going to forget him."

"Why what happened?"

"Sam happened."

"Did he do something?"

"Yes, we went to the market and I ran into Mrs. Hartley and she asked who he was and I told her he was a relative that was visiting from out of town."

"That doesn't sound to bad."

"I'm getting to that part. He told Mrs. Hartley that he was sorry that her husband was a drunk who couldn't hold a job."

"He what?"

"It went like that all through town anyone we bumped into he had to say something personal about their lives. Things everyone knows but doesn't mention well he mentioned them all."

Clark walked out to the barn to be alone. His dad had walked in when he and his mom were talking about Sam. His dad had laughed at what Sam had done and said that it was no big deal everything he had said about those people was true. Clark wondered if having Sam around was a good idea. Sam was after all a little boy and he could easily forget himself and give something away.

* * *

**...this chapter might seem a little off to some people but personally I like it, this story revolves around Sam and Clark... and getting a brief look at what having a child might be like in the Kent household...**


	5. Chapter 5 You know who I am

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** I have been asked if Lois Lane will be in this story, as of now she won't be in it..but who knows I might change my mind and add her in at a later time...

* * *

Sam got up and dressed he walked down stairs and was surprised to see all the members of the Kent family sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Good morning Sam." said Martha

"Hi." said Sam

"Want some breakfast?" asked Martha

"Yes. Why are all of you here this morning?"

"Sam it's Saturday." said Jonathan

"Oh I guess I haven't been keeping track of days." said Sam

That afternoon Clark was helping his dad in the barn. His mom was also there the only one not there was Sam he had gone exploring has he'd called it.

"Clark what are you thinking about?" asked his mom

"Sam."

"What about him?" asked Jonathan

"Do you really think that Mr. Wells will be able to send him home?"

"I sure hope so Clark that little boy has to be missing his parents right about know." said Martha

"He seems to be doing fine to me." said Jonathan

"He's not fine. He keeps to himself and sometimes he gets this look in his eyes that breaks my heart. It's been two weeks the thrill of being away from home has died out and reality has set in." Said Martha

"But Clark is his father and that should comfort him." said Jonathan

"The Clark from the future is his father. The Clark from this time is a sixteen year old boy who is nobody's father." said Martha

Sam couldn't believe it they knew and hadn't told him. All this time trying to be careful when they'd known all along.

"You knew and didn't tell me!" yelled Sam coming into the barn

"Sam stop yelling. Mr. Wells said it'd be better if you didn't know. He said you'd be able to control yourself a lot better if you thought that we didn't know about you." said Martha

It had been two days since Sam had found out that they knew who he was. Sam wasn't speaking to any of them. Clark was beginning to GET annoyed because Sam was ignoring everyone and acting like a brat.

"Sam do you want some breakfast? Asked Martha

Sam just ignored her and sat down at the kitchen table. Clark just watched Sam and shook his head. This was how it had been for the last few days.

"Do the words 'let it go' mean anything to you? Asked Clark sounding annoyed. He was ignored has usual.

Later that day...

"Dad I can't take it anymore, Sam's been like this for almost a week. What are we supposed to say to him? Asked Clark

"Clark we explained the situation to Sam and he keeps acting this way what do you suppose we do? It's not like we haven't tried but it seems that is a very stubborn little boy." said Jonathan

"I know but it's getting to me."

"All we can do is be here for him and try to get along with him."

"He's not making it easy." said Clark

* * *

_...sorry for the short chapter...I haven't really had a chance to work on this story due to school assignments...hopefully the next one will be longer..._


	6. Chapter 6 Sam the brat

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Sorry, another short chapter, graduate school and finals not a good mix, hopefully once the spring semester ends, I'll have more free time to work on this story...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Clark was in the barn thinking about the events of the last few weeks when Sam walked in and sat down beside him.

"How's it going Sam?" asked Clark and like usual he was ignored. He'd had enough.

"You know Sam we've done our best and you act like you've been betrayed. Mr. Wells made it pretty clear, you couldn't know anything. I'm sorry if that offends you but we were under orders just like you were." said Clark. He turned just in time to see Sam roll his eyes at him.

"You know what you'd better stop SAMUEL because I've had enough."

"What if I don't? What you going to do about it?" asked Sam speaking for the first time in over a week.

"You'd just better stop."

"Or else what?"

"Just stop."

"Why should I?"

"Stop."

"Make me."

"Cut it out Sam."

"NO."

"Sam."

"Clark."

Jonathan was watching the interlude carefully. Clark was very upset and Sam was instigating Clark.

"Why don't both of you stop?" said Jonathan interrupting them. Both Sam and Clark turned to look at him and again he was amazed at the resemblance.

"Sam go help Martha with dinner." said Jonathan

"You can't tell me what to do!" yelled Sam

"NOW YOUNG MAN." said Jonathan with steel in his voice.

Sam got up and looked at him rolled his eyes and went to the house. Clark was amazed his dad had walked in and gotten Sam to do what he wanted effortlessly.

"How'd you do it Dad?" asked Clark

"Do what?"

"Get Sam to do what you asked him."

"Years of dealing with stubborn little boys. He's a lot like you, you know."

"I was never like him Dad."

"Yes you were Clark. Don't worry your just a kid your self and I can assure you that Sam doesn't act this way in his own time."

"How can you know that Dad?"

"Because I've raised a good son who has grown into a fine young man and one day will make a great father."

"How can you be sure Dad?"

"By looking at Sam. Despite everything that has been going on, Sam is a great kid. He is well mannered, well spoken and an overall sweet kid."

"He hasn't been acting sweet."

"That's normal considering what he's been through."

"I know but I still worry about what kind of father I am. Sam doesn't seem to care about anything I say or do."

" Clark you can't judge yourself has a parent because of the way Sam is treating you. You're a teenager and Sam's father is an adult and even though your one and the same you really aren't."

"I know that Dad but I still worry."

"Will it put you at ease if I get Sam to talk about his father?"

"Yes."

* * *

_...Sam does acts like a brat, yes he does, but he's a kid who's out of his time...can we blame him?..._

_...thanks for the reviews they help a lot..._


	7. Chapter 7 The Brat Strikes Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I'm currently de-stressing over finals and slowly panicking as I wait for grades to post..so I have a very, very short chapter...sorry... hopefully I will have more time to work on my stories after grades post and I finally relax...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Later that night The Kent's and Sam were on the porch. Martha excused herself and went inside. Jonathan knew this was the perfect opportunity to put Clark at ease he just hopped he didn't make it worse.

"So Sam tell me about your Dad." said Jonathan

"What can I tell you, you know who he is." said Sam

"Tell me about your life."

"Whatever." said Sam

"All my Dad wants is for you to tell us a little about yourself." said Clark

"Why should I?" said Sam

"We were just curious o.k." said Clark

"Why don't you mind your own business." said Sam

"You are our business while you're here." said Jonathan

"Is that supposed to make me spill all."

"Look if you don't want to talk fine don't." said Clark

"Whatever." said Sam

"Stop being rude Sam." said Jonathan sounding annoyed

"Stop! Talking to me you jackass!" yelled Sam

"There's no need for name calling." said Jonathan

"Name calling , I'll show you name calling you son of a …….."

"Sam that's enough." said Jonathan cutting him off.

Clark couldn't believe it, apparently his son wasn't has well mannered as his father had said. He knew it, he was a lousy father.

Jonathan knew he'd made things worse when Clark went inside without saying a word.

* * *

_...more of Sam being a bratt, what can I say...he's out of his time I'm sure he's frustrated and panicking as to whether he'll ever make it home again...thanks...tell me what you think..._


	8. Chapter 8 Poor Little Brat

**Discalimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **I know I posted something earlier today, but I'm in a happy mood, one of my grades posted, so I finished making changes to the next chapter and decided to post it. Maybe if the rest of my grades post, I'll be in a happy mood again and update the next chapter over the weekend, unless I get depressed after seeing my grades, then I just don't know when I'll feel like updating.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Martha took advantage that she and Sam were alone in the kitchen, Jonathan had gone out and Clark was still upstairs. Jonathan had told her about the previous night's occurrence and she wasn't too happy with any of the Kent men.

"Sam I need to talk to you about last night." said Martha

"What about it?" answered Sam

"Why did you say the things you said last night?"

"Because they wouldn't leave me alone."

"And that's an excuse for name calling and insulting people?"

"They started it, they wouldn't leave me alone."

Martha just looked at him and Sam hanged his head down. Martha knew she'd gotten to him. She noticed that Clark was listening at the top of the stairs and knew she had to finish this for his sake.

"Well that's not good enough. What would your mother say if she knew about the way you've been acting lately?"

"You leave my mother out of this."

"Answer me Sam, What would she say? Would she be happy about it?"

"What do you care?"

"Would she?"

Sam ignored the question.

"Answer, would she?"

Sam ignored her.

"Samuel Kent, answer the question, would your mother be happy" asked Martha and she noticed the way he flinched back when she said his name and she realized she had his attention know.

"Would she?"

"No." answered Sam solemnly

"Then why have you been acting this way?"

"Because…."

"Because why?"

"I …want…to go……home….." stammered Sam

That was what this was all about thought Martha. Sam was homesick and he was a miserable little boy. Looking at him and the way his eyes filled up with tears broke her heart.

"I know you do. But would it make your mother happy to see the way you've been acting?"

"NO, she'd be upset and disappointed in me."

"What about the way you've been treating Clark?"

"What about it?"

"You know."

"My mom wouldn't be too thrilled about it either."

"I didn't think she would."

"I miss them so much."

"I know you do sweetheart but that doesn't mean you should act this way."

"How, like a spoiled little brat?"

"That's right" answered Martha as she pulled Sam in for a hug. He clung to her as if his little life depended on it. She hugged him closer as she felt the little body in her arms trembling and sobbing quietly. She quietly whispered to him and tried to calm him down. She watched as Clark made his way down the stairs and mouthed "Is he going to be okay" to her, she nodded her head at him. He nodded in response and quietly walked outside leaving his mother comforting his future son.

* * *

_...not very long, but I like it...I hope to have the next chapter up over the weekend...cross my fingers that I'll be in the mood after seeing my grades..._

_...do we all feel sorry for poor little Sam...he's homesick...thanks...be kind..._


	9. Chapter 9 Bonding Time

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **This is a little fluffy look at how Sam sooths Clark's fears.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Clark walked out of the house and headed towards the barn. He needed to think about what he'd overheard. It appeared that Sam's problems and issues were a result of him being homesick. He sat quietly and reflected on the last couple of days and the events that had taken place since Sam had arrived from the future. He was lost in thought when he felt someone looking at him. He turned and sure enough Sam was standing right beside him. How had he managed to sneak up on him?

"Hey Clark." said Sam.

"HI."

"What you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About whether or not you're a good father?"

"Something like that."

"I'm sorry if I gave the impression that I hate my family."

"I'm listening."

"I don't. I miss them a lot."

"I know."

"I mean I have you but it's not the same. I would have never acted and spoken to you the way I did if you were the you from my time."

Clark just watched him as he sat down and leaned forward and got this look in his eyes that seemed very familiar. It seemed that he was finally going to get some answers. He sat down on the other end of the couch and listened.

"I have a good life. I mean I have both my parents that love me even when I act like a brat. I have two little sisters that I ….love… I'll deny ever saying that if it gets around. I have two sets of grandparents that love me and me them. I have my aunt my mom's sister. I have honorary aunts and uncles, and tons of friends. I have a great home and I'm happy."

Clark watched him take a breath and his body seemed to relax. He took a deep breath and started again.

"I know that what you really want to know about is the other stuff. You know the stuff that makes us who we are."

He was right that's what he wanted to hear about. He wanted to know about him and his abilities.

"You know it wasn't the same for me has it was for you. I guess I've had it easy because of you. You've never had some one you can talk to about it. I mean you have your parents but it's not the same, they don't really know what you feel and what you're going through. But I've always had you. You know what I'm going through and you tell me that it's ok to be afraid and unsure that there would be something wrong if wasn't afraid and unsure of the unknown. You said that in the long run it makes a better person to have lived and tried rather than to never have lived at all because of uncertainty. "

He watched him take a deep breath and get up and sit down again.

"You once told me that the hardest part for you was the not knowing what would become of you and what life had in store for you. But you also said that one of the smartest persons you know once told you that life wasn't something that was planned out for you it was what you made of it and the choices you make."

Clark was thinking about what Sam was telling him, it sounded like future him had been able to achieve something he believed he never could. Being comfortable with who and what he was. But future him sounded like he was proud of his heritage and was guiding his son to do the same, at least that's what it sounded like from what Sam was describing.

"You help me a lot. We do a lot of things together. We have fun. It isn't always fun but you're a great Dad and I wouldn't trade you for anything, I love you."

* * *

_...kind of sappy...I know...hey..it seemed like a good bonding experience for Sam and Clark..._

_...be kind...thanks..._


	10. Chapter 10 Who is She?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** The way that this is progressing has me thinking that maybe Lois Lane will make an apperance, I just don't know how or when.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Clark just listened as Sam spilled his heart out. He was wrong his Dad was right he would grow up to be a great father one day. Sam got up and went to walk down the stairs. He turned around and addressed Clark once again.

"By the way Clark I would of never talked to my Dad the way I've been doing to you and your Dad."

"You wouldn't"

"Hell no, my Dad would of killed me a long time ago. I'm not dumb."

Clark just smiled has Sam walked down and out of the barn. He realized something, Sam had mentioned two sets of grandparents and an aunt his mom's sister he'd said. That meant that, no it couldn't be he was going to marry Lana Lang. But he knew that Lana's parents were dead and she had no sister. Maybe Sam was speaking figuratively, he could mean Nell and her new husband when he said Grandparents and he could mean Chloe when he said his Mom's sister, since they were good friends, yes that was it. But deep down he knew it wasn't.

At dinner Clark couldn't eat, he kept thinking about Sam and who his mother was. He knew he shouldn't, but he was curious. It had to be Lana, it had to be, and he couldn't see himself loving anyone but her. He needed to know and Sam would tell him, he'd get him to talk about his mom and tell him who she was.

Martha and Jonathan had waited for Sam to go to bed before talking to Clark. They where both concerned, something was bothering him and they wanted to know what.

"Clark, son, are you okay?" asked Jonathan

"Yeah"

"Are you sure honey? You seemed preoccupied at dinner" said Martha

"It's nothing, really" said Clark

"Son we know something's bothering you, it helps to talk about it"

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Does this have something to do with what was said between you and Sam earlier today?" asked Martha. She realized she hit dead on, when Clark looked at her and then looked up towards the stairs. So it was about Sam she thought.

"Son, your mother told what happened, what happened between you and Sam, that has you upset?" asked Jonathan

"Nothing, we just talked."

"Talked about what?" asked Jonathan

"His relationship with future me"

"Is that what as you upset, what did he say?" asked Jonathan

"No, it's fine."

"What aren't you telling us Clark?" asked Martha

Clark looked at his parents, they wouldn't understand. He just wasn't ready to face the possibility that it would never happen for him and Lana. He couldn't, he had to have hope that it would.

"Clark, what else was said?" asked Jonathan

"His mom, he mentioned his mom"

"What about her?" asked Martha, thinking she knew where this was headed. It had not slipped past her that her son was in love with Lana and therefore believed she was Sam's mother. But Martha didn't think so, Sam had met Lana a couple of days ago and he'd seemed unfazed. Although Sam resembled Clark there was nothing closely resembling Lana, not even attitude or anything like that. Sam was a lot like Clark in looks and attitude but he tended to be bull headed and sarcastic. Two things her son wasn't, and she couldn't help but think that Sam got that from his mother.

"Clark, what did Sam say about his mother that as you so down?"

"Dad, he…." started Clark but couldn't finish.

"He what?" asked Jonathan

"I love Lana and I'm going to marry her, no matter what" said Clark

"Son, we know you love Lana and want a future with her, but what did Sam say?" asked Jonathan

"He said some things about his mom that well doesn't add up to Lana. How can that be? I love her, I'm not going to forget her and marry someone else."

"Clark, listen honey, right know your whole world revolves around Lana, but you're in high school. You're a teenage boy, who knows what is going to happen five months from now, let alone five years. Maybe Lana is or isn't Sam's mother, but the idea that there is someone out there that you will love and trust completely with who you are, should make you realize that things are going to work out for you" said Martha.

"I know mom, but it's hard to accept that maybe Lana isn't the one for me. I just can't imagine ever loving someone else like I love Lana."

"Son, things happen for a reason and only time will tell if you and Lana Lang are meant to be" said Jonathan

Later that night Clark was lying in bed thinking about everything. He understood what his parents where saying, he understood, but he needed to know. He needed a plan to get Sam to talk about his mother or at least slip more information about her. Tomorrow he'd take him to the talon with him; his friends could help interrogate him. He would find out who Sam's mother was, no matter what he had to do.

* * *

_...well, it looks like Clark isn't giving up...will he get Sam to talk?...who knows..._

_...tell me what you think...thanks..._


	11. Chapter 11 Clark wants to know

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** I'm still trying to figure out how to bring Lois Lane into this without revising the first chapter, and changing when the this story takes place.I came up with a couple of scenerios so tell me what you think and which one you like best, I need help here:

_A) Redo the first chapter and change the time of the story_

_B) Future Lois comes to help Sam_

_C) Some kind of dream Lois or projection appears to Clark and his family/ or something like that_

_D) Don't bring her in at all, just leave it the way it is_

I would appreciate the help, I'm at a stand still...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Sam woke up the next day feeling much better. It seemed that talking things out had relaxed him. Sure he was still worried about whether or not he'd be able to go home, but he was calmer and not as moody. He dressed and made his way downstairs. He found Clark eating breakfast and Martha serving him a plate.

"I thought you'd be gone by now, Clark" said Sam sitting down and pulling the plate of food Martha had served him closer.

"Actually I was waiting for you"

"You were, why?"

"Well I thought you might want to hang out, I'm headed to the talon to meet up with everyone and I thought you might join us."

"Really? I'm not too little to hang out with you?" asked Sam

"No, of course not" said Clark

"Well, eat your breakfast Sam and then you and Clark can go" said Martha

"Cool, I'll hurry up" said Sam excitedly

Clark watched as Sam practically inhaled his pancakes and drank his juice. He then stood up and announced that he was ready. His mom started laughing about eager beavers and little boys.

Martha watched as Sam and Clark left, she was worried. Clark had basically been avoiding Sam since his arrival and all of a sudden he wants to spend the day with him. She knew Clark was up to something, she just hoped that Clark realized what he was doing. Because she was sure Clark wanted to know about his future wife and Sam's mother, and she didn't know if he could handle the truth if he managed to trick Sam into telling him. She knew Sam was a tough nut to crack for information but Clark wouldn't give up and Sam might give in to please his future father.

Clark kept glancing at Sam as they drove into town. He kept thinking about how he would get Sam to tell him who his mother was. He wasn't going to give up on that no matter what anyone said. He just needed to know and Sam would provide the answers.

Sam was excited to go into town, he was looking forward to seeing his aunt Chloe, she was his mother's cousin and he'd always gotten along with her. She lived in Metropolis just like he did and his cousin Matt was his best friend. Matt was Chloe's son and they got along great. He could feel Clark looking at him occasionally and wondered about that. He was pretty sure Clark wanted something from him, he just didn't know what.

Chloe and Lana where sitting in the talon enjoying a brief snack, when they spied Clark and a boy walk in. Lana knew the boy she had met him a couple days ago when he was in town with Mrs. Kent. Chloe hadn't met the child but they knew who he was, Clark had explained how his dad's cousin's son would be spending some time with them. Clark had mentioned the boy on occasions' and they where eager to meet the kid Clark referred to as "the brat."

"Hey Clark, who's your friend?" asked Chloe

"This is Sam" said Clark as he motioned for Sam to sit down.

"Hi Sam, I'm Chloe and that's Lana" said Chloe.

"Hi" said Sam as he sat down.

"So how do you like Smallville so far Sam?" asked Chloe

"It's cool."

"Really, you've been here for a couple of weeks already, I would guess that you must be missing your parents by now" said Chloe

"Yeah well I kind of do, but Clark well he's like my dad so I'm okay" said Sam

Clark was taking a sip of his soda when he heard Sam say he was his dad, he coughed and spewed soda all around him.

"Clark, are you all right?" asked a concerned Lana.

"Yeah, don't know what happened, must have gone down the wrong pipe" joked Clark as he got up and cleaned up the sticky mess.

"What did you say about Clark being your dad?" asked Chloe.

"What I meant is that Clark and my dad are a lot alike and well having Clark around is like having my dad around" said Sam with a smirk at Clark.

"That's so sweat, so Clark reminds you of your dad?" asked Lana

"Yeah, you could say their like the same person" stated Sam while frowning at Lana.

"Well we established the fact that I remind Sam of his dad, so how about your mom Sam who reminds you of her?" asked Clark not noticing the look Sam had given Lana.

Sam looked over at Clark and realized why Clark had brought him. He wanted information, well he's not getting any, he thought. He was a pro at being stubborn and Clark was not going to get any information from him.

"I'm sure someone here reminds you of her, who does? It's okay you can tell us" said Clark eagerly.

"Yeah, if Clark reminds you of your dad, then who reminds you of your mom?" asked Chloe

"Come on Sam, who?" asked Clark.

"I bet we can guess" said Lana smiling at him. She liked the kid, he seemed nice and for some reason he reminded her of Clark.

"Leave me the hell alone!" said Sam as he shot up and left the table.

"Sam, hey kid, were just messing with you, come on, don't get mad" said Chloe.

"Yeah, Sam it's just a joke" said Lana.

Sam ignored them and headed towards the door, he was about to swing the door open when it swung towards him and he had to jump back to avoid it, he looked at who just walked in and gasped, how was he supposed to handle this?

* * *

_...review...thanks..._


	12. Chapter 12 He Looks Like You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **I want to say thanks to everyone who gave me their input as to what should happen in this story.

The most popular choices on what to do with the story were to redo the timeframe and bring any Lois in

whether it be future or past. So I did both things. First I changed the setting of story, it no longer falls into any

of the Smallville seasons. I did this so that I could bring any character in from any season and have no

complications with it. Secondly I did some slight editing to Chapters 1 and 11. I tried to go over the whole

story and change anything that dated it or placed it into any of the seasons, I hope I caught everything, if I

didn't I apologize. And of course I added Lois into the mix.

Once again thanks to everyone who gave their opinion, I hope no one is dissapointed.

Liz

* * *

**

* * *

**

* * *

****

**Chapter 12**

"Hey are you okay?" asked Oliver, he'd almost smacked the kid with the door.

"Little boy you should watch where your going," stated his companion.

"Hey come on Lois it could have happened to anyone," said Oliver smiling.

"Yeah well he should be more careful," answered Lois as she looked the boy over. He was looking at her in awe. She felt this weird sensation spread through her as her eyes locked with his. She'd never felt anything like it before it was unnerving.

"Sam are you okay?" asked Clark who had walked over to them.

"Yeah, dude you almost creamed me man," said Sam laughing as he looked at Oliver.

"Sorry kid," said Oliver smiling at the kid.

"So Smallville this is your cousin or something right? The one you referred to as the brat not to long ago right?" asked Lois.

"Yes Lois this is Sam my cousin," answered Clark slightly irritated.

"Wait…you think I'm a brat?" asked Sam looking at Clark.

"No, okay so at first you where acting brat like but know I don't think so."

"Yeah whatever, I'm out of here," said Sam as he went for the door.

"No, I'm watching you today and you're staying with me," said Clark as he grabbed Sam's arm to keep him from leaving.

"Let go dumbass," said Sam as he struggled against Clark.

"Hey Smallville it looks like the kid really is getting to know you," laughed Lois as she watched Clark struggle with the kid.

Clark ignored Lois and dragged Sam to the table. He sat him between him and Lana so he had no way to get up and make a run for it. He was still going to get answers he thought as Lois and Oliver joined the table.

"So Clark this is your cousin?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, he's here for the summer," answered Clark.

"Really I didn't think you had more family besides your parents," said Lana.

"Aren't you adopted Smallville?" asked Lois.

"Huh…yeah I am adopted and he's my dad's cousin's son," said Clark nervously.

"Oh, alright," said Lana.

"Wait if your adopted farm boy how does a relative of your dad's family come out looking like you? Because let me tell you this kid…Sam is it...looks like a mini-version of you?" asked Lois looking back and forth between Sam and Clark.

"Oh my god...She's right Clark you and Sam look so much a like," said Lana.

Damn thought Clark, how am I supposed to handle this? He noticed that everyone was looking at him and then at Sam and shaking their heads.

"No, don't tell me Smallville, you're a daddy, right?" said Lois laughing.

"Shit," said Sam as he watched the drama unfold in front of him. This was not good. He could probably kiss his existence goodbye unless Clark came up with something and quick.

* * *

_...okay there it is...I have officially brought Lois into the plot...it's the young Lois not the older one...hopefully these changes will work well for the story...I already have some ideas on who else should come in and who should figuere out who Sam is...know that I have free reign and don't have to worry about staying true to the season characters it should make it easier to continue writing this..._

_...please review...thanks..._


	13. Chapter 13 Worst Idea Yet

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't managed to update sooner. I was on vacation, yeah, I haven't been able to have a vacation in a while so when my friends called me for a girls-get-away I jumped at the chance. Then when I returned and decided it was time to check my e-mail and update my stories, my niece got sick and was hospitalized (so much for updates). She's fine now and I'm finally in the writing mood once again, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Very funny Lois, Sam's resemblance to me is a coincidence. Come on it's not like there isn't any other green-eyed dark haired people around," said Clark nervously hoping everyone would drop it.

"Hey come on Clark it's a joke, we know he's not your kid," said Chloe.

"Smallville your to easy to mess with," said Lois laughing.

"Hey as their been anymore sightings of that arrow wielding vigilantly?" asked Clark changing the subject he didn't miss the annoyed look that Oliver gave him but hey he need out of this and fast.

"No not since the last time. His identity is still a mystery. The paper is offering a reward for anyone that has information about his identity," said Chloe.

"Really, how much?" asked Sam eagerly.

"A couple thousand I think. Why? Do you know who our newest meteor freak is?" asked Chloe.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a meteor freak but I might have an idea or two," said Sam looking at Clark and then at Oliver.

"You know Sam we need to get going I promised my mom I'd have you back for lunch and well it's almost time. Let's go," said Clark as he stood up and pulled Sam up with him.

"Wait I thought you said we where going to spend the day together," said Sam.

"I said half the day and it's been half the day already," said Clark.

"Geez your no fun Smallville," said Lois.

"We really gotta go, by guys," said Clark as he walked out of the Talon while pulling Sam along with him.

Oliver watched Clark and Sam leave. Something was up and he intended to find out.

"You're a real jerk you know!" said Sam as he pulled loose from Clark.

"Look get in the truck Sam," said Clark as he opened the door.

"Yup, a real jerk," said Sam as he climbed into the front seat.

Clark sighed as Sam got in the truck. Deciding to bring Sam to the talon had been the worst idea yet. Not only was he no closer to finding who Sam's mother was but Sam had almost said he was his father and then on top of that he'd almost given Oliver's secret away. Yup the worst idea yet.

Clark was in the barn thinking things over. Maybe he didn't need to know who Sam's mother was. He needed to convince himself of that because Sam wasn't going to tell him anything. When they'd gotten back Sam had ran into the house and told his mom what a jerk he'd been. He was so busy thinking things over that he didn't hear anyone come in until they spoke.

"So, who is Sam?" asked Oliver as he sat down.

"What?" asked Sam looking over at Oliver.

"Sam, the kid you had with you, the one who seems to know my secret."

"It's complicated."

"When isn't it? Just tell me, you know you can trust me."

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. Nobody knows, deal?"

"Alright."

"It started about a month ago. This man came here and said he was from the future," started Clark only to be interrupted by Oliver.

"What?"

"I know it sounds weird and far fetched but with everything we've seen and experienced. Anyway believe me when I say he wasn't lying. This man had someone traveling with him, someone that needed to be protected for a while," said Clark.

"Let me guess, Sam?" said Oliver.

"Yeah."

"So Sam is from the future?"

"Yes, but there's more. You see Sam is….well he's…."

"He's what?"

"Apparently he's my future…..my….he's…my….future son," said Clark in a rush.

"What?" a voice intruded. Both Oliver and Clark looked at the newcomer.

* * *

_...can you guess who overheard Clark and Oliver..._

_...hopefully I'll be able to update sooner rather than later..._

_...pleeeeeease review...thanks..._


	14. Chapter 14 Your Future What?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Well I finally managed to get enough done that would constitute a new chapter, so here it is.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Did you just say that your future son is here?" asked the newcomer.

"Oh, it's not what you think?" said Clark.

"Really, because it sounded like you said your future son was here."

"Look kid Clark's future son is here and he knows my secret so it's probably safe to say that he knows yours also," said Oliver.

"Really, your future kid is here? Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"Look Bart yes my future son is here and no you can't talk to him," said Clark.

"Awesome," exclaimed Bart ignoring Clark.

"Look Sam is from the future and he can't be talking to anyone about future events," said Clark.

"Why not?" asked Bart.

"Clark is right Bart knowing too much about the future is never a good idea," said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Bart looking between Clark and Oliver.

"What if he says something that you don't expect and then you spend your life trying to prevent that instead of living it," stated Oliver.

"I can attest to that," said Clark finally realizing that trying to find out Sam's mother's identity was not a good idea.

"What do you mean Clark?" asked Oliver.

"Well since Sam came here all I can think about is who his mother is. I've spend all this time trying to get Sam to talk about his mother instead of getting to know him. I've been so preoccupied with finding out that I haven't given any thought to how he must feel being out of his time," said Clark.

"Is that why you had him at the Talon?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if he would slip up," admitted Clark.

"I highly doubt that Sam would give anything away at least not on purpose," said Oliver.

"I know. He's to damn stubborn for his own good," stated Clark.

"So if the kid isn't likely to give anything away then what's the problem with me meeting him?" asked Bart.

"Fine but if you ask him anything…," started Clark.

"I won't, I promise," said Bart interrupting Clark.

"All right let's go," said Clark as they all left the barn and headed to the house.

Martha was just finishing cleaning up from lunch when she heard the door open.

"Clark if you want something to eat your going to have to make it yourself. I'm on my way out. Sam had lunch but he's still mad at you so good luck dealing with that," she said as she finished loading the dishwasher and looked up.

"Oh," exclaimed Martha.

"Hey mom you remember Oliver and Bart their going to hang out for a while," said Clark.

"Yes, yes I do. It's nice to see you again," said Martha as she glanced at Clark.

"They know mom," stated Clark.

"I know they know Clark," said Martha.

"I mean about Sam," said Clark.

"What?" asked Martha surprised.

"It's okay Mrs. Kent where not about to tell anyone. You can trust us," said Oliver.

"You know what, I do trust you. It's fine I guess just make sure no one finds out about this," said Martha as she grabbed her purse and keys off the table.

"He's upstairs and good luck. Bye," she said as she walked out the door.

"Bye," said Oliver and Bart as they watched Mrs. Kent leave.

"Why is he mad at you?" asked Bart.

"What?" asked Clark.

"Your mom said Sam was mad at you. Why?" asked Bart.

"Because he's bothering him with questions about who his mom is," said Oliver laughing at Clark.

"Dude didn't you just say we couldn't know too much about the future," said Bart.

"Yes, all right. I know I was wrong but I was curious and now stubborn up there won't talk to me," said Clark looking towards the stairs.

"So can I meet him or what?" asked Bart.

"Good luck getting him down here," said Oliver smiling as Clark called Sam.

When no Sam appeared Oliver started laughing, "I guess he is mad at you," he said.

"Yeah well he'll get over it," said Clark. He called Sam again and again but still no Sam.

"I'll go get him," said Clark walking towards the stairs.

"Let me get him. He's not mad at me," said Bart as he passed Clark on the stairs.

"Fine," mumbled Clark as he rejoined Oliver.

"So he's really mad?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah and last time he was mad he didn't speak for over a week," stated Clark.

"He really is stubborn," stated Oliver.

"Yeah, he is."

Clark was thinking about how stubborn his future son when Bart came down the stairs.

"No luck?" asked Oliver when he saw that Bart was alone.

"The king of stubborn wouldn't come down?" asked Clark sounding slightly annoyed.

"Actually he wasn't there," said Bart.

"What?" asked Clark.

"He's gone," said Bart.

* * *

_……well it was Bart who overheard the comment about Sam. I know a lot of people thought it was Chloe or Lois. I was actually considering it being one of them but at the last minute changed my mind and added Bart Allen….._

_……Thanks for all the reviews I really really appreciate them…..so pleeeeease review….thanks……_


	15. Chapter 15 I Just Need to See Her

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Well I finally managed to get enough done to post a new chapter. I hope to have more time to work on this and my other stories before the semester begins…Yikes….That gives me about three weeks……

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Where the hell could he have gone?" asked Clark clearly upset.

"Probably as far away from here as he could since he's pissed-off at you," said Bart laughing.

"This isn't funny," said Clark.

"Sorry," said Bart.

"Where could he have gone Clark?" asked Oliver.

"I have no idea," responded Clark.

"Well we need to find him," said Oliver.

"I know we do but where do we begin looking for him," said Clark upset.

"Dude can't you like sense for him or use one of your powers to find him or something like that?" asked Bart.

"I guess I could, I never tried that before," explained Clark worried.

"Now would be a good time to try it out," said Oliver.

"Yeah okay let me see what I can do," said Clark.

He was standing outside The Talon looking up at the marquise sign. He really wanted to go home. He'd had enough. He had been thinking about what had happened to him and how they could get him home. Mr. Wells had decided that leaving him here now was the best thing to do while he searched for a solution. He had been unsure because he didn't think he could handle seen his family and friends and pretend he didn't know them. But he'd agreed and it had been more than a month and still nothing. He really wanted to go home and he really didn't care about how dangerous it was for him to travel through the time vortex he wanted to go home regardless of the danger. So hear he was standing outside The Talon, he wanted to say goodbye to her just in case something went wrong. He wanted his last memories to be of her. She might not know who he was but he needed to see her, at least one last time before he tried to go through the vortex.

Lois was taking orders and filling them as quickly as possible. This was Smallville's idea of a lunch crowd and it would clear up around three and start up again at about eight. She was setting an order on the counter when she saw him.

Sam had walked into the lunch crowd at The Talon and had searched for her amidst the crowd. He spotted easily at the counter filling orders. He'd almost forgotten that she used to work here. He watched her as she filled orders with ease and carried on conversations with the patrons. What would she say if she knew? If she knew her future and what she would become. Would she be happy? Would she try to stop it? Or would she leave destiny alone and let things play out like they should? Well no use dwelling over it because he wasn't about to tell her. He was here for one thing and that was to say goodbye.

Lois watched as Sam made his way over to the counter. He looked upset about something and that didn't sit well with her. For some reason she couldn't understand she worried about him. There was just something about him, she wasn't sure what it was but she knew there was more to him that met the eye. She watched as he sat at the counter and looked at her.

"Hey," said Sam quietly.

"Hi, are you here alone?" asked Lois.

"Yeah."

"Smallville actually let you out of his sight. Wow I'm surprised," joked Lois.

"He doesn't exactly know where I'm at."

"You mean you snuck out?" asked Lois surprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh, why?" asked Lois. She was about to make a sarcastic remark about Clark and his inability to keep track of one kid but the look in Sam's eye stopped her.

"I needed time to myself to think," Sam answered quietly.

"Well you came to the wrong place in case you didn't notice the crowd."

"Yeah I know. That's not why I'm here."

"Then why?" asked Lois beginning to worry about the kid.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Lois cautiously not really sure if she wanted to hear what he had to ask.

"Do you really believe in all the weird things that happen here in Smallville?"

"Well I've seen some pretty extraordinary things since moving to Smallville."

"But do you believe in them?"

"Yes. I think I do. I mean I've seen some far fetched things but If I hadn't seen them myself I probably wouldn't believe them. But to answer your question, yes I do," said Lois still wondering where this was headed.

"You say you've seen weird things and that you believe in them right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then do you believe in….in…" stammered Sam.

"In what?" asked Lois concerned.

"In...in time…time…..do you believe in time travel?" asked Sam in a rush of words.

"Time travel?" asked a shocked Lois.

"Yes. Do you believe time travel is possible or is that to far-fetched for you?"

Lois looked at Sam. Was he serious? Was he asking her if she believed in time travel? How was she supposed to answer that? And why was he asking that?

* * *

_……well I wanted to give Sam and Lois some time alone to talk about his predicament….of course I'm not done with their conversation….but the problem I'm having is whether or not Sam should tell Lois who he his…..yes…..yes for those of you who have asked Sam is Lois's son……so I need to decide if he tells her….I have a lot to think about…..enough ranting from me……_

_……I hope to update this in the next couple of days but don't hold me to it…..I will try my best………_

_……Thanks for all the reviews I really really appreciate them…..so pleeeeease review….thanks……_

* * *


	16. Chapter 16 You'll See Me Again

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Here's another chapter sorry for the delay.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Sam watched as Lois tried to answer his question. He could see the confusion in her eyes but he also saw curiosity in them. She was curious as to why he was asking this of her and he understood that but he still wanted to know what she thought. Should he tell her who he was? Maybe it should depend on whether or not she believes him.

Lois continued to stare at Sam. What was she supposed to say to that? Should she believe him? Was time travel even possible? She had to be careful with her answer; she wanted to know what was going on with him so she had to answer with caution.

"Time travel?" asked Lois.

"Yes, do you believe in it?"

"I suppose that with everything that I've seen here in Smallville has caused me to be more open about certain things."

"Does that include time travel?"

"I guess in theory it's possible."

"But do you believe in it?" asked Sam.

"I don't know what you want me to say," said Lois slightly frustrated.

"I just want to know if you believe that time travel is possible."

"I'm not sure," said Lois.

"So you don't believe in it."

"I didn't say that. I just said that I'm not sure. I mean it could be possible but I'm not sure how it would go about or why."

"So if it can't be explained to you, you don't believe in it?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what?"

"Something like time travel is so far fetched that I just can't grasp it."

"I guess that answers my question," said Sam sounding slightly disappointed.

He sounded disappointed and that bothered her. She just couldn't fandom the idea of time travel it was too much even for her. She tried to be nice about it but she still had managed to upset him.

"I guess I'd better go," said Sam as he slowly got up and started to walk away from Lois.

"Wait," said Lois.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not being able to give you the answer you wanted."

"It's okay maybe one day you'll change your mind," said Sam smiling at Lois.

"Maybe I will."

"Bye Lois it's time for me to go home."

"Home? You mean your leaving?"

"Yes. I've overstayed my welcome."

"I'm sure the Kent's haven't minded having you around."

"Maybe not but I'm to much of a temptation for some people."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say that some people want to know to much and I'm not willing to risk that chance."

"You make no sense Sam," said Lois confused.

"I know but maybe one day it will make sense to you."

"Are you sure it's time to go?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to miss you," said Lois as she hugged Sam. She wasn't the emotional type but for unknown reason she knew this was a good idea. Her suspicion was confirmed when Sam leaned into her hug and seemed to be holding her like his life depended on it.

Sam held on to her as tightly as possible. He'd really missed her these last few weeks, he'd seen her but it wasn't the same thing. But when she hugged him it felt like it was his mom doing the hugging.

Lois slowly pulled herself away from him. He backed up immediately and murmured "I'm sorry." She just smiled at him and he seemed to relax.

"I'm going to miss you Sam," said Lois.

"Me too."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"You will."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me Lois you'll see me again, I promise," having said that Sam walked out of the Talon.

Lois watched as Sam left. He'd said they'd see each other again and that made her happy. She wasn't the type that liked kids but she liked Sam and the thought of seeing him again was something to look forward to.

* * *

_……A little Lois/Sam moment……I thought I needed it since Clark/Sam had a moment………LOL………_

_……..My goal is to update all my stories this week…..I'm aiming for two chapters but realistically it will probably be one chapter a piece……._

_……Thanks for all the reviews I really really appreciate them…..so pleeeeease review….thanks……_


	17. Chapter 17 Where's Sam?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Here is another chapter sorry the great, great, great delay. I started an internship and started my next quarter of graduate school, so I have been so busy that I really do not have time to update these stories right now. I am trying to force myself to update at least one story a month, so far this is the first update but I hope to update either this one or one of my other ones in the next few weeks after I finish this huge assignment (dissertation research) I am currently working on. I apologize for the delays once again but I would rather not drop the stories so please bear with me.

Liz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 17**

Clark, Oliver and Bart had been looking for Sam for a while now, but they had no luck. Clark was beginning to worry about where Sam was. He knew Sam was being stubborn but that did not stop him from worrying about him.

"Where the hell could he be?" exclaimed Clark.

"He's sure good at hiding from you," laughed Bart.

"Bart, shut up," snapped Oliver looking over at Clark.

"No it's alright Oliver, Bart's right Sam good at avoiding me," sighed Clark.

"Hey Clark we will find him," stated Oliver.

"I'm not sure he wants to be found," said Clark quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Oliver.

"Lately he's seemed more and more….." started Clark.

"More what?" questioned Oliver.

"Sad, like he's giving up or something," answered Clark.

"You don't think he'd hurt himself do you?" asked Oliver worriedly.

"No, of course not," replied Clark quickly.

"Then what?" asked Bart.

"I think he's probably homesick," said Oliver.

"He'd probably do anything to go home then, right?" asked Bart.

Clark looked at his friends and realized that yes, Sam was homesick and he more than likely was about ready to go home at any cost. If there was one thing he had come to learn about his future son it was that he tended to do things on impulse, he looked at Bart and smiled. Sam actually reminded him a little of Bart, not in looks but in how impulsive they both where. That was it; Sam was probably trying to find a way to go home regardless of the danger to him.

"I think I know what he's doing," stated Clark.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"He's probably trying to find a way home," said Clark.

"Didn't you say that was dangerous to him?" questioned Oliver.

"Yes, it is but at this point I don't think Sam cares how dangerous it is," said Clark.

"Okay, so if you where from the future and wanted to go home where would you go?" laughed Bart.

"This isn't funny Bart," said Clark.

"I was just joking, Clark," responded Bart.

"Kid, Clark is worried and your cracking jokes," scolded Oliver.

"Sorry Clark," said Bart.

"It's fine Bart. You're right I need to figure out where Sam would go in order to get home," said Clark.

"Clark, didn't you say traveling through time again might kill him because of what he was exposed to? Does your kid have a death wish or something?" questioned Oliver.

"It can kill him, Mr. Wells said that he had been exposed to something that might kill him if he went through the time vortex again but even he wasn't to sure about that," said Clark.

"Then why go?" asked Bart.

"Haven't you been listening Kid? He's homesick and want out of this place," said Oliver.

"We need to find him," stated Clark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So can you help me or not?" asked Sam.

"What is it you wish me to do?"

"I told you, send me home," replied Sam.

"You claim to be from the future?"

"Yes, look can you help me or not?" asked Sam annoyed.

"Are you really his son?"

"Yes I am, please just send me home," pleaded Sam almost in tears.

"You claim to have been exposed to a substance that might kill you when you travel through the vortex do you not?"

"Yes," replied Sam more calmly.

"Child if your life is at stake then why do you wish to go?"

"I don't belong here. My family is in the future not here, I mean they are here but it is not the same. I just want to go home, I don't care about the danger anymore," declared Sam.

"I see."

"Will you help me?" asked Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clark, Oliver and Bart where sitting in the Kent kitchen having had no luck in finding Sam. Martha Kent walked into her home and noticed the dejected look on their faces.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We can't find Sam," replied Oliver.

"What?" questioned Martha.

"He's been gone all day," said Bart.

"We think he's trying to find a way home," stated Oliver.

"What? That could kill him, Clark you have to find him," said Martha.

"I know mom, we've looked believe me we've looked but we can't find him," said Clark.

"He's trying to find a way home, do you have any idea where he might go Mrs. Kent?" asked Oliver.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

Martha looked at her son. He looked helpless. This was one of the few times when his powers were going to be no help at all. She could not recall ever seeing him looked so dejected.

"Clark, what would you do if you where Sam?" asked Martha.

"What?" said Clark.

"What would you do in Sam's situation?" asked Martha.

"I don't know mom," exclaimed Clark.

"Think honey, if you where trapped in the past who would you ask for help?" questioned Martha.

Clark thought about what his mother asked and then it dawned on him. He knew exactly what he would do and know he realized that Sam had more than likely done the same.

"You know where he is now?" asked Martha.

"I think so," answered Clark.

"What? Where?" asked Bart.

"Thanks mom," said Clark as he hugged his mom.

"Just make sure he gets home safely, even if I don't get the chance to say goodbye," said Martha.

Clark nodded at his mom as he quickly went out the door followed by Oliver and Bart.

"Clark, where are you going?" asked Bart.

"I know where he is," said Clark.

"Where?" asked Oliver.

"At the one place I would go in his situation," answered Clark super-speeding away from his friends.

Clark stopped at the entrance of the caves, Oliver and Bart joined him a second later.

"The only reason you beat me is because I had to drag greenie with me," exclaimed Bart.

"What are we doing here?" asked Oliver ignoring Bart.

"Finding Sam," stated Clark as they walked into the caves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well will you?"asked Sam.

"You are willing to forgo the risks to you?"

"Yes, I just want to go," said Sam.

"It may be a risk that I am unwilling to take."

"What? You can't be serious, I'm willing to take it," exclaimed Sam.

"It's not your choice child."

"Yes, yes it is. It's my life not yours," declared Sam.

"I see."

"Look if you won't help then I'll find another way," said Sam walking away.

"Impatient aren't you?"

"Yeah, you say that in the future to," said Sam still walking away.

"I will help you."

"You will?" asked Sam stopping.

"Is that not the reason you came to me?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure you would agree," said Sam.

"I agree to help you return to your time Samuel."

"Really?" exclaimed Sam.

"Yes."

"What do I need to do?" asked Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_...Tell me what you think...I think it's obvious who Sam is talking to, right?...please review..._


	18. Chapter 18 Send Me Home

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. For those of you who guessed, yes, Sam is taking to Jor-El. Not as long as I intended but it was fun writing this chapter whenever I had a break. I hope to finish this in two maybe three more chapters so for right know this is the only one of my stories that I am updating.

Liz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 18**

Clark walked into the caves followed by Oliver and Bart. He made his way to the doorway that would lead him to the fortress. He really hoped Sam was there if he was not he was out of options. He noticed his friends where wide-eyed as they all walked into the cavern room and noticed the rock table in front of them. He grabbed a hold of Oliver's hand, then Oliver grabbed a hold's of Bart, and then he touched the necessary symbols that would transport them to his fortress.

Sam finished arranging the crystals like Jor-El had instructed him to. He really hoped this worked he wanted to go home.

"I'm done," said Sam.

"Indeed you are," responded Jor-EL.

"Can you do it now?"

"Are you certain you wish to risk your life to return?"

"Yes, I just want to go home and me being here is causing more problems that I anticipated."

"Very well, step forward child."

"Now what?" asked Sam as he stepped forward.

"Hold still, do not move at all."

Sam did has he was told and watched as some sort of blue light passed over him from head to toe. He stood as still as possible until the light vanished.

"What was that?" asked Sam.

"It allowed me to determine if you would survive the time vortex," said Jor-El.

"You can do that, scan me and know if the thing inside of me will kill me or not?"

"Yes I can."

"Why didn't you say so to begin with?"

"You never asked that of me, all that you asked was if I could return you to your time."

"What? You're playing word games with me. That just sucks you know?"

"I only gave the answer to what you inquired."

"Fine! What did your little scan tell you?"

"You will not survive traveling through the time vortex."

"What?"

"The scan shows that the virus that you where exposed to will activate as soon as you enter the vortex and your death will follow shortly after that," stated Jor-El.

"He's not going any where!" demanded a voice directly behind Sam.

"Hello my son," welcomed Jor-El.

"He's not going back Jor-El, he's not," declared Clark.

"It's not your choice!" yelled Sam.

"You're my son and I decide," said Clark.

"I'm not your son yet and it's my life," declared Sam.

"Kid, you'll die if you go back," said Oliver after getting over the fact that they where now in this big palace looking place that belonged to Clark. Sure Clark had mentioned it before but to actually see it, well that was 'wow'.

"I don't care, I just want to go home," said Sam.

"I care and I won't allow it," stated Clark.

"Allow it, you can't stop me Clark," stated Sam glaring at Clark.

"I can and I will," said Clark glaring at Sam.

"Okay you two enough," said Bart watching the interaction between Clark and his son.

"Let's go," said Clark reaching out for Sam.

"NO!" yelled Sam and backed away from him.

"Sam, we are leaving, now!" yelled Clark.

"I said no!" yelled Sam.

"He is certainly your child Kal-EL, the same reckless stubbornness," declared Jor-El.

"Stay out of this Jor-El, this is between my son and me," demanded Clark.

"This child as come to me for help and I intend to give it, Kal-El," stated Jor-EL.

"I won't send him to his death," said Clark.

"You insult me Kal- El, I would never send him back knowing it would mean his death," said Jor-El.

"What? You lied to me!" said Sam.

"Okay everyone quiet," said Oliver fed up with the banter.

"Oliver…." Started Clark only to be cut-off by Oliver.

"No Clark, look obviously your father here intends to send Sam home but he claims he would never send him to his death. Since we know the vortex will kill him then we should here how he plans to avoid that," said Oliver.

"You're right. How do you plan to avoid the virus Jor-El?" asked Clark.

"I can remove it from his body," said Jor-El.

"You can? Why not just tell me?" asked Clark.

"Because you didn't ask that of him directly," answered Sam having already gone through that line of questioning.

"Sam!" scolded Oliver.

"What? That's what he told me earlier," said Sam.

"Can you really remove the virus?" asked Clark.

"Yes, Kal-El I can. Once the virus is removed then I can send Samuel home," said Jor-EL.

"Cool, let's get started," said Sam eagerly.

"Hold on a minute, how do you remove the virus?" asked Oliver.

"Who cares?" said Sam.

"We do, we are not putting you in danger kid," said Oliver.

"Ha, you don't care in the future," said Sam.

"I find that hard to believe kid," said Oliver.

"Wait, you know us in the future?" asked Bart.

"Yeah, of course I do," said Sam.

"Really?" asked Bart.

"That is beside the point. I want to know if there is any danger to my son when you remove the virus Jor-El?" asked Clark looking at Sam.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not your son?" demanded Sam, he knew it was ridiculous of that to bother him but it did. His dad was in the future and this Clark referring to himself as his father just bothered him.

"You are my son Sam, no matter what time you are in and I won't risk your life," said Clark.

"It's not your choice," declared Sam.

"Yes it is," said Clark.

"Damn it Clark, It's not your choice!" yelled Sam.

"It is!" yelled Clark.

"Okay back to your corners you two," said Bart stepping in between them.

"Jor-El is it dangerous for you to remove the virus?" asked Oliver.

"No, there is no danger," answered Jor-EL.

"There you see Clark," gloated Sam.

"Fine but only if there is no danger whatsoever," said Clark.

"There is something you must know first," said Jor-El.

"What?" asked Clark wondering if there really was some sort of danger to his son because if there was there was no way he was allowing Sam to step through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

……_okay tell me what you think…not very long I know…………._

………_.please review………I really appreciate it…………thanks……………_


	19. Chapter 19 BitterSweet

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. Sorry I took so long to get this up. I hope to wrap it up in two more chapters. Once I finish this I'll start updating my other stories, I think I'll work on one at time since I'm lacking in the time department.

Liz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 19**

"Once the virus is removed Samuel will no longer be able to sustain life here," said Jor-El.

"What?" asked Clark concerned about the 'longer able to sustain life here.'

"Essentially the virus that is inside of Samuel has allowed his body to withstand being out of his time-line," said Jor-El.

"So, what you are saying is that once you remove the virus from him, Sam will no longer be able to be in the past?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, once the virus is removed Samuel must immediately return to his time," confirmed Jor-El.

"All right, that's what I want. Remove it and let me go home," demanded Sam.

"Not so fast. Are you sure there is no danger?" asked Clark.

"Yes, my son. He will not be harmed," asserted Jor-El.

"Sam are you sure?" asked Clark while looking at Sam.

"Clark, I'm sure. I don't belong here. My life is in the future," said Sam quietly.

"I know but, it's just…I'm really going to miss you," admitted Clark.

"Look you'll see me again, I promise. I can't tell you exactly when but you will," said Sam.

"I realize that. It's just going to be hard to wait," stated Clark.

"Look Clark, I know it's going to be hard on you, knowing about your son before you even know him. However, just remember that he's in your future and that's something to look forward to," said Oliver.

Clark looked at Oliver and then at Sam. He knew what they where saying was true, but it didn't make it any easier. He felt like he was losing something, no, not something, he was losing a son. That was something that hurt him in a way nothing else ever had.

"Kal-El you are not losing a son. What you are doing is returning him to where he belongs. This child does not belong here his time is elsewhere. One day my son this child will be apart of your life. It's time to let him return to those he belongs to," stated Jor-El.

How did he know I was thinking that I was losing him? wondered Clark. He knew he had to let go but he just couldn't.

Sam watched as the emotions played themselves out on Clark's face. He understood that it was hard for him to let him go home but he had to. Sam had to make sure he made Clark understand.

"Clark, I know it's hard but I don't belong here. What happens if I stay? I don't get to see my sisters, aunts, cousins, and friends for a very long time and then when I do see them I will be way older than them. This isn't my time, this is your time. Please understand, I need to go home," pleaded Sam.

"My son, this child your son will suffer if he remains. You are not the father he knows," said Jor-El.

"Yes I am!" declared Clark.

"No you're not Clark. Sam's father is a man you are a teenager. Look what I'm trying to say is time changes people and in Sam's time you're a man with a wife and children. Whether you realize it or not that makes you a different person, you haven't lived what the older you has lived," said Oliver.

"Kal-El, one day this child will be your son. However, this is not the day. This child belongs to Kal-El in another time. A man who has had to endure many obstacles in his life, you have no right to deny him his child," stated Jor-El.

"What?" demanded Clark.

"What he's trying to say is that my dad and mom have gone through hell and back and they deserve to be happy. I can't tell you what happens but let me tell you it's not easy. You tell some stories of things that have happened that...well let's just say what's happened to you so far doesn't compare. The thing is Clark my dad always says that those things needed to happen to make him the man he his. Don't you think my parents deserve to get me back? They haven't seen me in months, they probably think I'm dead. Please Clark, one day you'll be my dad, when the time is right and your ready not before. I just want to go home," stammered Sam as the tears fell freely from his eyes.

Clark looked at Sam's tears and felt guilty. Sam belonged to an older him and he would just have to wait. He didn't even know who Sam's mother was. He had to let him go and live his life with the knowledge that one day he will get a sense of normalcy in his life.

"Jor-El, do what you have to. Send him home where he belongs," said Clark and was surprised when Sam threw himself into his arms.

"Thank you. I knew you'd let me go home," said Sam as he hugged Clark.

"You've shown great compassion my son. Be assured that one day you will have this child in your life again," said Jor-El.

"I know. I just want to know how you know about future me?" asked Clark.

"I can answer that. When he scanned me, he saw my memories," explained Sam.

"He is correct Kal-El. When I scanned for the virus I also got images of his life," said Jor-El.

"What happens know?" asked an eager Bart.

"Samuel are you ready?" asked Jor-El.

"Yes, but let me say good-bye first," said Sam.

"All right," responded Jor-El.

"Bart, nice seeing you again. Don't stop being who you are. One day it'll pay off believe me I know," said Sam as he hugged Bart.

"Oliver, keep it up, one day you'll realize jut how much good you really do. By the way Lois is not the one for you, trust me I know," said Sam laughing as he hugged his Uncle.

"Clark, I…just remember that the things that are going to happen to you happen for a reason. One day you'll become someone …I can't tell you….but just know that one day it will all make sense," said Sam as he hugged Clark.

"It's time child," said Jor-El.

"I love you dad," whispered Sam as he let go of Clark.

Clark looked at him, not sure he heard what he heard. Sam smiled at him and Clark nodded at him and whispered "I love you kid," as Sam stepped in front of the crystals.

"Goodbye Samuel," said Jor-El as one of the crystals began to glow and a orange light passed through Sam. Then just as quickly as it began, it faded. All of a sudden, all the crystals began to glow and hum as blue mist surrounded Sam. It got so dense around him that Clark, Bart, and Oliver couldn't see an inch in front of them.

Clark couldn't see anything but a blue haze all around him. He thought he heard what sounded like a swoosh but he wasn't sure. Slowly the haze started to clear until he could see. What he saw made his heartache; Sam was gone.

"He is home Kal-El, where he belongs," said Jor-El sensing Clark's pain.

"Are you sure?" asked Clark worriedly.

"Yes, the crystals wouldn't have stopped if he wasn't," explained Jor-El.

"Hey Clark, cheer up. You'll see the little brat again," said Bart trying to lighten the situation.

"I know," said Clark.

"So, how about we get out of here and start living our lives so that one day we get that happily ever after," announced Oliver.

"Yeah," said Clark knowing that one-day Sam would be back in his life and he would just have to wait until that day came. One day I will have a normal life, thought Clark as they entered the talon to grab a bite to eat, one day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…………Okay, let me have it……tell me what you think………please review...

…………I hope to post the next part in the next two weeks but I'm not promising anything since it's finals week next week…..I'll try to work on it after finals…..so that means after the fifteenth I should have time………………..at least I hope to………


	20. Chapter 20 Somewhere in the Future

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. Sorry I took so long to get this up.

Liz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 20**

Somewhere in the future:

Clark, Oliver, Bart, AC, Victor and Bruce where all in the clock-tower discussing the disappearance of Sam.

"We've done everything to find him and he's been gone over a month," stated Victor.

"We realize that but a child does not disappear into thin air especially not the son of superman, he has to be somewhere," said AC.

"Clark are you sure you've checked everywhere?" asked Bart.

"Yes, we've been searching non-stop for the last five and half weeks, I just don't know what to do anymore. Where are you Sam?" said Clark quietly fearing the worst.

Oliver was worried; his nephew had been missing for the last couple of weeks and was nowhere to be found. It was as if he'd vanished into thin air and the efforts of the Justice League had been in vain, no Sam to be found. He didn't know how much more they could take, Clark was falling apart before their eyes. Sam had to be out there somewhere he just had to be.

"Clark are you certain he hasn't been taken by one of our enemies?" asked Bruce.

"Yes, that's the first thing we looked into you know that Bruce," answered Clark.

"Maybe if we check Metropolis once again we might of missed something," said AC.

"We've already checked it once a day not to mention every other place on earth and still no Sam. It's like he's never existed," said Victor.

Bart had sat down to think about what else they could do to find Sam; he looked over at Clark and saw the defeated look on his face. It was as if he had realized that this was something that not even Superman could resolve. He'd seen that look before but when?

"How do I face her and tell her we still haven't found him?" asked Clark at no one in particular.

"We will find him Clark," said AC.

"I don't think we will. We've tried everything and no Sam," said Clark.

"Wait!" exclaimed Bart finally remembering when he'd seen Clark looked so defeated.

"What?" asked Bruce.

"Why didn't we realize it before? Man what where we thinking?" said Bart.

"What are you talking about kid?" asked Oliver.

"Okay, think. Remember the first time we met Sam?" asked Bart.

"Yeah, he was in a little bassinet in the hospital and we took flowers," said AC.

"No. The first time Oliver and me met him," said Bart.

"Yeah at the hospital," said Victor annoyed at Bart.

"No, Ollie think man we met him way back when," said Bart.

"Oh!" said Oliver finally realizing what Bart was saying.

"Care to share?" asked Bruce.

"Clark, remember when we first met Sam?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, when he was born," said Clark frustrated.

"No, back in time!" exclaimed Oliver.

"What?" asked Clark.

"Remember when you where in high school and met your future son?" said Oliver.

"What?" was heard around the room.

"Remember that he was stuck in the past for a couple of weeks before he returned to his time?" said Oliver.

"Yes, yes I do. Wait, are you saying that's what happened?" asked Clark.

"It makes sense. I mean he was in the past for a few weeks and the timing fits," said Oliver.

"Geez, remember how you didn't want him to return. You said you didn't care about future you wanting him back and look at you know," laughed Bart.

"Shut up Bart," said AC.

"What's going on?" asked Victor.

"Back when I was in high school I met my future son, Sam. He stayed with us a little over a month before he returned to his time. I should of realized it before know, it makes perfect sense. We can't find him because he's in the past," said Clark.

"What do we do Clark?" asked Bruce.

"We wait. If I remember correctly it he should return in about a week," said Clark.

"What are you going to tell her? She asked about your cousin and what had happened to him. It's a miracle she hasn't realized there one in the same," said Oliver.

"What?" asked Bruce getting annoyed at things he didn't know.

"When Sam was in the past, we passed him off has a distant cousin. He met all my friends and sometimes they asked about him after he left," said Clark.

"Yeah and she was the worst," supplied Bart, while everyone looked at Clark for an explanation.

"When Sam was in the past he met Lois. Lois wouldn't stop bothering me after asking if I had heard anything about my cousin. How do I tell her?" asked Clark.

"You just do. She has a right to know," said Oliver.

"I know but how will she react?" wondered Clark. How would she react when she realized that their son was in the past and that she'd met him before.

* * *

……_tell me what you think….please review!...I've been asked about the extra characters such as Bart, Oliver etc. I just want to clarify that they are some of the future members of the jutice league and Clark's friends. Some of them have made an appearance in Smallville so I added them...Hope that clarifies it for those who asked...thanks..._


	21. Chapter 21 Future Explanation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. I know it's very short but I just had to have a scene where Clark explains to Lois about where Sam is. The next one and I think final post will be longer. I promise!

Liz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 21**

Later that night:

"Sam is where?"

"In the past, that's why we can't find him here," explained Clark.

"You're telling me that my son is in the past and that's why no one can find him," she asked.

"Yes, look we just realized it. It makes sense considering the timing. I don't know why I didn't realize it before Bart brought it up," explained Clark.

"Smallville, you mean to tell me my baby is somewhere in the past?" asked Lois clearly upset.

"I'm sorry Lois but yes he is," said Clark.

"Bring him back now!" demanded Lois.

"I can't. He'll come back in a couple of days."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"He'll return when it's time," said Clark.

"But I want him back now not later!"

"I know Lois but there's nothing I can do about it," explained Clark.

"There has to be something," said Lois.

"No there isn't."

"What if he's hurt? Who is he with? It's been almost a month Clark!"

"I know Lois and he's fine."

"How do you know he's fine?"

"Well you see, remember when we where teenagers and you meet my cousin?" asked Clark.

"Yes, I think I do, why?"

"Well remember his name?"

"Yeah, it was Sam. Oh no, you're not telling me what I think you are, are you?"

"Yes. He was our Sam, he wasn't really my cousin," said Clark.

"How could you not tell me?" asked Lois surprised.

"At first you didn't know about me so how could I tell you? Then later on I guess I just forgot."

"FORGOT!! Forgot that our son traveled to the past and that we had met him!!"

"I just never thought about it after we started dating because I knew he was our future son."

"No wonder you just "knew" we where having a boy and that I should name him."

"Yeah, sorry."

"I don't care just bring him back, please Clark bring him back," cried Lois.

"I wish I could. I miss him too but we have to wait," said Clark as he hugged Lois has she cried.

"I know, I know, it's just so hard," whispered Lois.

"He'll come back. That we know for sure," said Clark.

"Yes, he will, he will," said Lois quietly trying to convince herself that her baby was fine and that she would see him soon.

"A couple of more days, I promise Lois," reassured Clark.

* * *

_...please review...tell me what you think...thanks..._


	22. Chapter 22 The Return of Sam

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The only things I own are all the grammar errors found in this story.

**A/N:** Here is the final chapter. I apologize for how long it took me to get this up. I struggled a lot with this last chapter. I suffered a major case of writers block every time I sat down to work on this. But I finally managed to finish it. This chapter is all fluffy and cheesy…so be warned.

I want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story. I know I myself am guilty of sometimes not reviewing a story I read, so thanks to those who took the time to review.

Liz

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 22**

His head hurt, he couldn't seem to stand up. He was laying on a cold floor a very cold floor. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was a blue fog surrounding him and a loud boom and then he's laying on a very cold floor with a killer headache. He sat up slowly and tried to look around; the room seemed to be spinning around him. He couldn't make out where he was and the spinning around him was making him nauseous.

"It will pass Samuel."

"What?"

"Your body needs to adjust to the time shift. It will take a few minutes before you feel better."

"Jor-El? Am I at the fortress? How did I get here?" rushed Sam.

"Slow down child. Yes, you are at the fortress. Don't you recall that I am the one that sent you back to your time?"

"What? It's all kind of fuzzy."

"Give it a few minutes Samuel and things will become clearer."

"If you say so," said Sam as he leaned back and tried to will the nauseousness away.

It had been the longest month and half of his life. He couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless as did for the last couple of weeks. Looking for Sam and then not finding him had been hell and then to realize what had happened didn't make it any better. Sure he now knew where Sam was and where he'd been but it didn't mean he missed him any less.

"Clark, he will return."

"I know Bruce but it doesn't make it better," said Clark turning around to look at Bruce who had just walked in.

"I realize that but you yourself said he should be back any day now."

"I know it's just that after all this time it bothers me that I can't recall the exact day that Sam came back in time."

"It wouldn't matter. Remember that Jor-El said that the time vortex could return Sam a couple days before or after he sent him back in the past."

"I know that it's just the waiting is killing me not to mention what's it's doing to Lois."

"I understand."

Clark looked at Bruce and wanted to say 'no you don't understand' but he held back. Bruce was just trying to help like the rest of his friends where, he was grateful he really was it was… well they couldn't understand what he'd been through these last few weeks.

"Thanks Bruce, all of you guys have been great. I know I haven't been ………"

"What? What is it?" asked Bruce concerned as Clark just stopped talking. He became even more concerned when Clark just flew of without saying a word.

"How do you feel know Samuel?" asked Jor-EL.

"The nauseousness is passing and the room is no longer spinning so I guess I'm feeling better."

"Do you feel weak?"

"Yeah, kind off," said Sam as he tried to stand only to fall back down.

"A side-effect from the vortex. You need to replenish your strength," explained Jor-El.

"Great, how do I do that?"

"You need exposure to the earth's yellow sun."

"I guessed as much, just one problem I can't even stand-up," exclaimed Sam.

"I believe help is on the way," assured Jor-El.

"What?"

"I suspect that your reappearance into our time has by this time been felt by Kal-El."

"Oh, you mean he knows I'm here?"

"I believe so," answered Jor-El as a loud swoosh was heard.

"Sam?" asked Clark nervously as he looked down at the boy resting against some of the crystals. He knew it was Sam. He had sensed his heartbeat, which was unique only to Sam when he was talking to Bruce, he knew it was him but still he had to make sure.

"It is him Kal-El," assured Jor-El.

"Sam?" said Clark once more. He let out a sigh of relief when he looked into jade-colored eyes that where identical to his own. It was Sam.

"Dad," whispered Sam.

"Sam, we missed you so much," said Clark as he picked Sam up and hugged him.

"Yeah, I missed you to," said Sam as he leaned into his dad's embrace.

"Sam!" yelled Clark as he let go of Sam only to have him fall back down to the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Clark as he lifted Sam into his arms once more.

"He was weakened by the time vortex and needs earth's yellow sun to restore his strength," explained Jor-El.

"Will he be alright then?" asked Clark as he adjusted his hold on Sam.

"Yes, he will be fine," said Jor-EL.

"Thank you father," said Clark.

"Your welcome my son and welcome home Samuel," said Jor-El.

"Thanks grandfather and see you later," said Sam.

"See you later Sam," answered Jor-El as Clark flew out of the fortress with Sam in his arms.

"You should of seen it, it was awesome," exclaimed Sam.

"Really?" asked AC laughing.

"Yeah it was," answered Sam.

"Tell another one kid," said Victor.

"No, that's enough stories about your little trip Sam. It's late and you need to rest," proclaimed Lois.

"Come on mom, I got my strength back when dad took me up into space right next to the sun. You should have seen it you can feel the heat, I thought I was going to burn me up or something…" said Sam.

"I said that was enough with the stories Sam," said Lois.

"Mom…" whined Sam.

"Say goodnight Sam," said Lois.

"Mom," whined Sam.

"It is kind of late. We should get going people. Will see you tomorrow Sam and you can tell us more about your many adventures into the past," said Oliver trying to prevent a Sam tantrum. It really was late and Sam was too excited with all of them there.

"It's not that late," whined Sam.

"See you tomorrow kid," was echoed around the room as everyone started to leave.

"Fine," said Sam.

"Bye," said Lois as she watched everyone leave. She turned to look at Sam and saw that he was still pouting.

"All right Sam I think you've had enough excitement to last a life time so it's time for bed," said Lois.

"No it's not," whined Sam.

"Sam it's late and you need to rest," said Clark.

"No, I don't."

"Goodnight Sam," said Lois.

"You're going to bed kind of early mom."

"Sam!" exclaimed Lois.

"But I don't want to," whined Sam.

"Enough! Say goodnight Samuel," exclaimed Clark with a look at Sam.

"Fine," said Sam as he dragged himself up the stairs with a "Goodnight Samuel."

Lois smiled at the expression on Clark's face.

"Hey, remember how much we missed him when he was gone?" asked Lois.

"Can we go back to missing him?" asked Clark laughing.

"I heard that!" came from upstairs.

"Goodnight Sam," said Lois.

"Goodnight," echoed from upstairs.

"Thank you," said Lois.

"For what?" asked Clark.

"You promised me he'd come home and he did."

"You don't have to thank me Lois. I should be the one thanking you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"For what?"

"For giving me everything I never thought I could ever have."

"Well since you put it that way Smallville," said Lois laughing.

"Seriously Lois. I just want……"

"No, you never have to say it Clark. I know. I know," said Lois.

Clark sat down next to Lois on the couch and smiled when she leaned into him. It was funny to think that a glimpse of his future son had given him so much. It got him to where he was today. The idea that Sam existed in his future was enough to get him through some hard times and for that, he would be eternally grateful. Because Clark couldn't imagine his life without Lois or his kids, they where his lifeline. What Sam had told him all those years ago was right, he had to go through things and situations that where impossible for him to imagine. But it was his journey to get him to where he was today to be the man he was.

The End

* * *

_...well that's the end...tell me what you think...please review..._


End file.
